


Прогулки по воде

by Sdoh



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, OOC, Religion, Songfic, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdoh/pseuds/Sdoh
Summary: Вальтос танцует на глади озёрной, взмахивая руками в разные стороны, сливаясь с природой, с душами утопленных.
Relationships: Raia | Rhya/Valtos
Kudos: 3





	Прогулки по воде

**Author's Note:**

> Используется тема религии, и вообще Библии, писалось в целом на песню Прогулки по воде - Наутилус Помпилиус, оттуда и тема взята, и много чего.

По зеркальной глади озера только рябь проходит полосами, не мутят человеческие шаги кристальную воду – не достают до песка они. У Вальтоса шаги по воде легкие, скользящие, ступает босыми ногами на ковёр мировой несмело: у него ступни изодраны в кровь, и виднеются ожоги на грубой коже от раскаленных песков пустынь. Легкий ветерок треплет спутанные голубо-седые волосы, закрывая прядями лик Спасителя человеческих душ – у него лицо уставшее, глаза, почерневшие от грехов людских, хранят боль каждого жителя широт, вдоль лица полосы-клеймя, сделанные неверующими. У Лаера душа, как и эта вода – колеблется под взором Сына Божьего.   
Сегодня в сети мало пескарей плывёт – пугаются шагов Вальтоса. У Лаера сердце, как лодка в шторм, перевернуться готово вот-вот. А Спаситель грехи его нёс на спине, а он нарушает заповедь его: «Не возведи кумиров себе» - Лаер так виноват, но не может перестать за ним наблюдать. 

Вальтос танцует на глади озёрной, взмахивая руками в разные стороны, сливаясь с природой, с душами утопленных. У Сына Божьего стигматы вдоль рук от распятья, у него смиренная любовь ко всему живому, без намёка на страсть или ненависть. «Возлюби ближнего своего», - молвил Вальтос апостолам своим, но не внимал ученик его словам – Лаер любит только кумира своего и никого.   
Нет причин оставаться на пирсе кроме одной – Вальтоса, что спасает души людей. Улова тут нет, рыба вся уплыла, стоило заявиться пророку в этих местах. Сияют глаза Спасителя в зареве рассвета, словно ворон укрыл седым крылом золото на Храмовой горе. У него движения плавные как у дикого лебедя, от ветра рубашонка пузырём. У Сына Божьего полынь в волос седой вплетена не за своё отступничество, а за покаяние за люд. И прорастает в горле у Лаера полынь, режа глотку его, и скатываются капли крови на язык, оставляя после себя металлический привкус. Он единственный тут безбожный, отступник от веры не по своей воле. У полыни терпкий аромат и вкус, таков вкус и чувств Лаера – мерзкий, горький, но он продолжает глотать их, погребая себя заживо, подобно мученику. Корни травы у него 

\- Я уйду с причала, если ты раскроешь секрет, - кричит Лаер не впопад. Его голос эхом раздался средь холмов и лесов, оповестив всех о вести печальной. 

\- Да секрета здесь нет, просто видишь там на горе, возвышается крест, повиси на нём, - каждый шаг по воде, подтверждает сущность всевышнюю у Спасителя, каждый шаг по воде, словно шаги по душе Лаера, разрушающие надежду на взаимность чувств. Захлебывается в них, дергается, как карп на суше без воды.   
Там над крестом черноглазый ворон кружит, там главы людей на кольях в землю во кнуты – и нет ничего святого, лишь страдание место несет. 

\- Но ведь это не секрет! Оставь распятие, расскажи правду! – Лаер настаивает, давит на учителя своего, ему, апостолу старшему, да столь тяжкий грех совершать по отношению к Вальтосу – непозволительно, и никакие молитвы не помогут. Но ноет душа, полыхает огнём Геенны, всех чувств задевает собой. А Лаер-дурак, смотрит прямо пред собой, но не видит ни ноготка. 

\- Ты верно дурак! – у Вальтоса взгляд строгий, побледнело золото в глазах его от гнева праведного, который есть только у самого Господа-отца, топнул ногой по гляди озерной, и всплеск воды отразился у каждого человека в сердце. Злость Сына Божьего оправдана, но даже она кажется столь возвышенной и чистой в глазах Лаера, жаль, что злость эта на него направлена. 

Лаер не выдерживает этого взгляда, его чувства не могут жить под гнётом Божьим, и он, не выдерживая, убегает в слезах с причала домой. Шаг его замедляется, стоит горе набрать высоту, и он оборачивается, сказал ведь на эмоциях, но Вальтос даже не смотрит ему в след – у него даже поучения для всех и сразу, не выделяет никого средь людей, не любит или ненавидит. И больно Лаеру лишь оттого, что страдает он от чувств в одиночку. 

Больше он никогда не придёт на причал – откуда бы и куда ветер не дул, и как бы шторм не умолял своей песней. Он больше никогда не взглянет на Спасителя, и тот останется танцевать по воде в полном отчуждении от живых


End file.
